


Пять раз, когда кубик падал не той стороной – и шестой, когда все стало, как надо

by ForeverNemi



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance, Sex Games
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:32:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На ДСВ Роман принес Бри подарок, который, как выяснилось, раскрыл в их отношениях новые грани</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пять раз, когда кубик падал не той стороной – и шестой, когда все стало, как надо

— Для шикарного подарка на День Валентина мешочек слишком пуст.  
— Лучше открой, а не пререкайся.  
Роман растянулся на кровати во весь рост, закинул руки за голову и с кривой усмешкой наблюдал за тем, как Бри развязывала тесемки небольшого бархатного мешочка винно-красного цвета.  
— Это кольцо? – допытывалась она. – Серьги? Это вообще украшение?  
Роман лишь качал головой, отметая каждую версию.  
— Что там? – Бри уже встряхнула мешочек, и из него ей на ладонь выпали два игральных кубика. Но вместо точек на них были написаны слова. – Лизни… Губы?..  
— Как скажешь! – воодушевился Роман, подобрался, как кот на охоте, едва только хвост не подрагивал. Бри сидела на краю кровати и внимательно рассматривала остальные грани кубиков, старательно пряча смех. Подарок оказался забавным – пусть и не с бриллиантами. – Хочешь попробовать?  
Бри полуобернулась через плечо и оказалась лицом к лицу с облизывавшимся Романом, уже явно заведенным возможностью поиграть. И Бри не стала отказывать – это был праздник для них обоих, ведь так?  
— Кто первым кинет? – спросила она, но не дождалась ответа, встряхнула кубики и посмотрела, что выпало. Роман опередил ее.  
— Лизни, — прочитал он, — грудь. О, это мне нравится!  
Бри поднялась, повернулась к нему и стянула через голову топ, оставшись в скинни и босоножках на высокой платформе, а потом, решив усложнить задачу, сняла и их. Роман, глядя на ее грудь, снова облизнулся, отчего сходство с котом стало еще сильнее.  
— Будешь стоять? – спросил он, а Бри пожала плечами, прищуриваясь с намеком в ответном взгляде. – Ок, твой выбор.  
Роман, все еще на четвереньках, подошел к краю кровати, ткнулся лбом в ее живот, приподнял голову и оказался на уровне ее груди. От его горячего дыхания Бри тоже стало жарко, но она наблюдала за Романом и молчала, ожидая, что он будет делать дальше.  
Роман не подвел. Он осторожно, самым кончиком языка дотронулся до ее соска, обвел его, лизнул, широко раскрыв рот, а потом проделал тоже самое с другим. Он тщательно облизывал ее грудь, напряженную сейчас так, что соски сжимались в тугие, почти болезненные горошины. Бри закрыла глаза, запустила пальцы в гриву Романа и сжала их на затылке, контролируя движения его головы. Роман увлеченно облизывал и дразнил ее грудь, пока Бри все же не нашла в себе силы оттолкнуть его.  
— Твоя очередь.  
Роман с трудом понял, чего от него хотят, смотрел на нее с требованием дать снова прижаться к груди и довести до конца начатое, но Бри была непреклонна.  
— Кидай.  
Роман лениво взмахнул рукой, кидая кубики на кровать, а Бри, наклонившись и мазнув еще влажной грудью по его щеке, прочла:  
— Кусать… — второй кубик стоял на ребре, и выбор был между «губами» и «попкой». Бри, не раздумывая, выбрала второе. Искусанные губы – не лучший вариант для романтического вечера. – Попку.  
Роман удивленно посмотрел на нее. Он явно не мог поверить в такое решение судьбы, но сдаваться не собирался. Он лег на кровать, задрал ноги и стащил с них уже расстегнутые джинсы. Бри смотрела на то, как он трясет в воздухе ногами, пытаясь избавиться от одежды, и не могла удержаться от смеха. Задница Романа, приподнятая над кроватью, была еще скрыта трусами, и Бри хотела снять их сама.  
Она присела у ног Романа, то и дело поглядывая наверх, и видела, как он смотрит на нее, с трудом скосив глаза. Не отпуская его взгляд, Бри села ему на ноги, наклонилась и взяла зубами резинку трусов.  
— О-охо-хо! – подбодрил ее восторженный Роман. – Не останавливайся!  
Таких планов у Бри не было. Она приспустила трусы Романа, полуобнажив его задницу, и впилась зубами в круглую упругую ягодицу. Конечно, она пожалела Романа, укус был не болезненным, хоть и сильным. Но Рейнса это только завело. Он приподнимал зад, даже чуть крутил им у Бри перед носом, прося добавки, и щедрая Бри угостила укусом правую ягодицу тоже.  
— Мой ход, — воскликнула она, выпрямляясь, но все еще сидя у Романа на сгибе коленей. Тот вздохнул, но не протестовал. – Поцелуй… Спина.  
Роман хотел подняться, чтобы выполнить задание, но Бри заставила его лечь обратно.  
— Бонусный квест, — сказала она, оперлась на руки, расставленные по бокам от Романа, и, тихонько подув ему на поясницу, коснулась ее губами.  
Роман, всегда открытый к выражению эмоций, громко застонал, вцепился в подушку и зарылся в нее лицом, чтобы больше не было слышно, как он с позором капитулирует. Бри целовала его спину, обводила языком каждый позвонок прежде, чем поцеловать, потерлась щекой о лопатку и чуть прикусила выступающий позвонок, а потом, завершив свое задание, снова подула – но уже на затылок Романа.  
— О, боже, святые макароны, — пробормотал тот. – Давай все бросим? Я хочу по-настоящему.  
— Слабак и тряпка, — осадила его Бри. – Держись, как мужчина.  
Роман протянул руку, чтобы взять кубики, просто кинул их на кровать, все еще не поднимая лица от подушки, поэтому Бри пришлось прочитать:  
— Погладь живот.  
— К этому я готов, — с трудом смог вернуться в реальность Роман, чей расфокусированный взгляд словно блуждал в космосе. Бри даже почувствовала гордость, но очень быстро это чувство сменилось гораздо большим.  
Роман заставил ее лечь ему под бок, подложив под голову свою руку, уткнулся губами в ухо, и Бри, закрыв глаза, растаяла в его жарких выдохах, в легких ласках уха языком и тихих признаниях в любви. Роман кончиками пальцев водил по ее животу, ненадолго отвлекся, чтобы расстегнуть скинни, и развел края ширинки в стороны, открывая взгляду татуировку. Бри ежилась, как от щекотки, но ощущения были гораздо приятнее, горячее, и она развела ноги, надеясь, что Роман хотя бы немного времени уделит ее лобку. Но тот соблюдал правила. Он гладил Бри по животу, выписывал на нем узоры, обводил тату по контуру одним пальцем. Вдоволь поиграв, он подразнил ее пупок, поднялся ладонью выше, проведя под грудью, и Бри, выгнувшись, застонала — не сдерживаясь, как и сам Роман до этого. Он держал руку на ее животе, не двигаясь, пережидал, пока приступ острого удовольствия немного утихнет.  
— Твой ход, — прошептал он Бри в ухо, и по ее спине прошла волна, от которой кожа покрылась мурашками, а соски снова затвердели. Бри с трудом раскрыла глаза и увидела, как Роман наблюдает за ней – без насмешки, без любопытства, только с диким голодом в глазах.  
— Теперь я готова все бросить, — призналась она, с ужасом слыша, что ее голос охрип.  
— Сражайся как мужик, — передразнил Роман и всунул кубики ей в руку.  
— Коснись — рука? Что? Как?  
— Тебе решать, — улыбнулся Роман. Задание было странным, легким и уже не таким возбуждающим, как предыдущие, но Бри, поймав его руку, переплела их пальцы и легко сжала. Роман замолчал, напряженно глядя ей в глаза, а Бри, не отводя взгляда, освободила руку и снова коснулась его, совместив их пальцы самыми кончиками. Она трогала ладонь, обводила кисть, чувствуя каждую фалангу, потом снова невесомо касалась подушечками пальцев его. Роман закрыл глаза, из приоткрытого рта доносилось прерывистое частое дыхание, и Бри во всем сейчас была согласна с ним. Эта ласка казалась детской, будто ненастоящей, но от их близости сейчас перехватывало дух. Бри обвела запястье Романа пальцами, а потом провела вверх к локтю раскрытой ладонью.  
— Снова макароны? – успела она опередить очередное дурацкое святотатство Романа.  
— Что угодно, — не противился тот. – Хоть тефтели, хоть подливка. Это…  
Он запнулся на полуслове, но Бри не нужно было продолжения. Она чувствовала то же самое и постаралась выразить это в поцелуе.  
Роман немедленно перехватил инициативу, оказался над ней, вжимая в матрас, целовал так жадно и глубоко, что нечем было дышать, но Бри хватало и его выдохов. Она тянулась к нему, обхватила лицо ладонями и отвечала так страстно, как могла, а потом, не выдержав, сжала его бедрами и повалила на себя.  
— Я тебя люблю, — успел промычать Роман до того, как стащил с нее джинсы, а следом и свои трусы. Он был возбужден, его член прижимался к лобку Бри, и Роман толкался, терся об него, желая получить еще больше.  
— Давай еще раз? – попросила Бри, с трудом оторвавшись от его покрасневших губ. Она смотрела на растерянного Романа, ловя в его глазах свое отражение, где была такой же растрепанной, обезумевшей и жаждавшей секса, как и он.  
— Зачем?  
Им точно нужна была передышка, потому что пульс у Бри зашкаливал, а Роман, казалось, готов был кончить только от обжиманий, и не нашлось причины лучше, чем бросить кубики еще раз.  
— Ты бросаешь один, я – второй, — сказала она и уронила один кубик. Роман кинул рядом свой, и они хором прочитали:  
— Живот, целовать.  
— Это твой квест! – воскликнула Бри, разводя ноги. Она обожала рот Романа, его язык – а особенно то, как он умело им пользовался, вылизывая ее так глубоко и горячо, что она готова была всю жизнь провести так.  
Роман устроился между ее ног, целовал и облизывал тату, понемногу опускаясь ниже, а Бри, запустив пальцы одной руки ему в волосы, чтобы направлять движения, второй ласкала свои грудь и живот, торопясь к первому за вечер оргазму.  
Ей было за что благодарить Святого Валентина и его специальный день.  
И даже хорошо, что не за бриллианты.


End file.
